Smell Sex and Candy
by WolfDragonGod
Summary: A Au Story of Bella as a hybrid between wolf and vampire, and Alice the vampire. How the meet and what takes place.Au because Bella grew up in the 1800's.Futa warning and Lemon alert as well.


**A Au Story of Bella as a hybrid between wolf and vampire...duh and Alice the vampire. How the meet and what takes place.**

Story is very Au because Bella grew up in the 1800's ....don't ask age i don't know...she is just really old but immortal. Alice thinks she is a guy because of the way she dresses and acts.

Bella is a girl playing a play boy because she was tired of her boring life of immortality so she deiced to spice things up be moving to forks and pretending to be a boy who knew that Alice would find out her secret and have one of her own.

Alice and all vampire still find her scent very alluring.

This has adult content please don't read if not old enough.

Futa warning....Lemon alert as well.

By WDG  


* * *

  
Bella was a creature that made saying no simply to hard. She was built to make men and women alike to crumble beneath her stare or smile. She was built lean and tall, with a slight tan body. Her dark locks once where long and reached her hips almost before she had cut them short and cropped it into a spiky mess that defied natures law of gravity.

Long legs with muscle tone and smooth skin, arms long and lean could crush the most powerful metal in a snap, hands delicate looking could carve out your eyes with her long fingers and sharp nails. Stomach was smooth and hard covered with abs all people wanted, leading up to her handful of breast that was just enough to touched and handled but not overly big.

Back rippled with the muscles playing softly under the skin, with ever twist and turn she made, Face was charming with a devilish kind of smirk with her prefect smile was set, warm blue green eyes that seemed to flash from blue to green at often times.

She was made to be a heart breaker from the day she was reborn, yes reborn the day she was bite by two creature of the night at the same time on her 18th birthday in the 1800's. She never hurt a human with her wants or hunger. She stayed to animals, quenching her hunger and her thirst all at once.

She found that over time if she ate enough blood she could eat human foods, and heart still beat with ever unused breath she took. She smelled of fresh rains, flowers, and the overly sweet scent of her own blood pounding in her veins.

She had read a many great books in her time and learned many things. But as the years went on she found her time becoming longer and more strained with timeless activities, thats when she went to her first school once more, an all girl school, it was such fun she could almost laugh at the looks when she arrived. But that was a long time ago after many schools, colleges, and jobs.

We arrive at the present time to find are charming tomboy laying on a couch flipping through every channel on the tv she could find. She was bored once more with her life. Nothing to do except hide from the human world and do silly little things like play xbox 360 live with every game she had, same for the ps3, and read books and do puzzles she had done over a hundred times or so.

Sighing Bella tossed the remote over to table and lifted herself up off the couch. As all the shows where on commercials it seemed she though it was a conspiracy but hey it was just tv. Looking at the commercial she had stopped on she watched the school ad when she came up for a new fun thing to do with her life.

Getting up she head up to her room and got on her computer and began to make the plans for her new activity.

* * *

  
Bella arrived in Forks, Washington on the second day of the school year dressed to kill. Black loose pants, belt with chain connect to the wallet in her back pocket, tan boots, a white shirt thrown over her upper body with a loose red button up thrown over top of it left open, a silver cross around her neck, and a messenger bag around her shoulder.

Walking up to the building she pass no one in the halls because she came as soon as first period started. Walking into the main office she spotted the little old lady behind the counter and smirked and leaned against the counter and tapped the ladies shoulder softly.

It made the woman gasp and spin around almost knocking over her nice hot cup of coffee, Bella smiled softly at the women, making her blush at Bella's stare, she stuttered out a soft "ummm, Yes can i help you young man" Bella nodded and said "I am the new student Leo Bells" Bella almost wanted to puke at the name but she thought it funny when she first typed in the name now she regretted it.

The lady nodded before snapping to attention with an "oh yes let me get you stuff" handing Bella the papers she told the Bella to get it signed by her teachers and then return it at the end of the day. Bella nodded and made her way to what was left of first period. Second and third period was alright to her nothing she hadn't done before but now she had this annoying girl following her. Jessica she thought was the girls name but she could be sure.

When lunch rolled around she sat with Jessica and her friends some dudes named Mike and Eric and another girl named Angela. She ate the apple of her tray listing to the nonsense going on in the room when she smelt something that smelled of candy and fresh fallen snow. Turning she saw them all striking beautiful or handsome, she could tell the smell was not from any of them boys or the blond pin up girl, so she looked at the last girl. She was short and pixie like, with choppy black hair on her head, she walked with the grace of a elf and had a smile to match.

Looking at the girls body she grinned and licked her lips before mentally smacking her self and looking up to find golden eyes holding her gaze the girl was watching her too it seemed. Jessica must have saw her looking at the new group because she started naming them of Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Roselia, and Alice.

Looking over the group and matching the names with the body it belonged too she found her self back on the short girl now known as Alice, smiling she watched them sit and play with the food before she turned back around and grinned bigger speaking to herself she found she had a no goal at this school find out as much as she could about this Alice girl and try to become her friend if not more.

* * *

  
It was the last period and she was early giving the teacher the slip she let him sign it before walking to the back to the room and taking a seat. It wasn't long before the scent of Alice caught her nose and she looked up to see the girl seated beside her looking straight at her. They began to talk to each other and soon found themselves hitting it off as good friends.

When school was over she walked out with Alice by her side laughing at her jokes and holding the other girls hand loving the cool feeling it left on her skin. By the end of the week Bella new Alice's secret and her family's. She spent her every moment with the girl and her family. Talking, laughing, sharing jokes, spending time with the whole family.

The space between Alice and her grew less and less with each passing day, bodies touched, hands gripped, lips that kissed cheeks grew closer to lips be inches, scents began to mix, and talking could be done with little words. When their world came crashing in around them or at least Bella's did. Alice had walked in on her changing she saw her in all her naked glory skin gleaming with water from her shower. The cool air having very little affect on her body. Nipples where still erect from the shower along with other equipment still stood at attention.

Alice had looked at her with such want then, black eyes taking in all of her body before the vampire bolted. Bella still hasn't seen her it has been weeks.

* * *

Bella was setting on the couch flipping through channels once more lazying about in her house in a sour mood. She hadn't seen Alice in a while and she was beginning to feel guiltier and guiltier as the days went by. Alice's scent still lingered in the house all over Bella's things from the couch to the bed hell even the damn bathroom smelt of the girls perfume and shampoo's.

Bella growled and tossed the remote through the tv when a soft voice caught her ears "Now, thats not very nice what did the tv ever do to you" Jumping and turning faster then most eyes could see she meet a set of honey colored eyes and a pixie shaped person.

Bella ran to Alice and pulled the girl into a hug holding her tight "Alice your back....oh think the gods" said Bella as she snuggled the girl more "I missed you to....but i need time to think with out anyone telling me what to do or what not to do."Alice ran her hands down the strong back and over the firm shoulders and down Bella's arms.

Pushing the girl away to arms length Alice asked "Now here is a question what is your real name and what are you". Bell sighed and took a breath asking Alice to sit that this was going to take some time. Alice did as asked and sat down on the couch and waited for her answer.

Bella then began to explain her life or what she could remember of it, what she was a hybrid between wolf and vampire, and why she was pretending to be a boy. She even let it slip she loved Alice.

Alice just smiled and said "really you love me" Bella nodded and said "Yes i do Alice i do very much i couldn't live with out you" Alice jumped up into Bella's arms and said "I love you to Bella. Hmmm like that name much better rolls off my tongue better..." grinning Alice looked down at Bella's pants "I wonder what else my tongue could roll around." Bella blush bright red and gulped.

* * *

  
The room smelled of sweat and the sound of soft sucking filled the air. Bella sat on the couch head tossed back eyes closed tightly, her hands where buried in Alice's soft mane of hair as the pixies head bobbed up and down on her erect shaft. The vampire would even sometimes drag her fangs softly over the heated skin of her tool.

Bella moaned in delight and tugged harshly on Alice's hair gaining a growl from the kneeling girl. Soon the position was changed to a different one Alice was laying flat on the glass table as Bella keeled on her knees and lapped on Alice's soft pink walls dragging tongue over the soft nerves there. Alice let out her own moan and Bella purred at the sound.

This sort of teasing went on for hours before Bella finally pin the little pixie to the stairs bent over on all fours with Bella hovering behind her, her erection throbbing and leaking pre cum. She moved forward and lodged the head of shaft against the wet entrance of Alice's pink opening before jamming all the way in, with a howl.

Alice moaned out at the full feeling she got when Bella pushed in all the way, she almost whimpered when she began to draw out only for it to turn in a sigh of pleasure when Bella thrust back into her. Bella keep up the slow pace dragging it on and on when the remote finally feel out of the tv hitting the play button on the other remote on the floor. The speaker began to spout out the song lyrics.

_I smell sex and candy here _

Bella groaned at the words thinking that it was so true, she did smell sex and candy. Alice's sex and candy scent floating around in the air. She began to pick up pace her slow and powerful thrust becoming harder and faster as she help both of them reach their peaks.

Laying there at the bottom of the stair case Bella stroked Alice's back softly smiling at the girl when Alice grinned and gave Bella's tool a soft jerk getting all of Bella's attention "Who listens to such songs during sex and get's more turned on by it" asked the pixie like vampire only to have Bella grin and say "Hmmmm I guess you and me because i didn't hear no complaints there vamp girl".

END


End file.
